Toivon kipinä
by tuuliii
Summary: Disin hahmoon keskittyvä suomeksi kirjoitettu novelli joka sijoittuu kääpiöoden maanpakoon ja kodin kaipuuseen.


**AN: Joo tää on tämmänen novelli jonka kirjotin äidinkielen luovan kirjoittamisen kurssilla ja ajattelin laittaa tänne. Itseasiassa tää pohjautuu yhteen toiseen fikkiin minkä julkasin joku 6kk sitten mutta tää on vähän jalostetumpi versio ja on ofc kirjotettu suomeksi.**

* * *

 **Toivon kipinä:**

Pimeässä teltassa oli kylmä. Nopeasti kasatun rakennelman uumenissa nukkui ainakin kymmenen hahmoa. Vain yksi heistä oli hereillä ja kahden paikat olivat tyhjät. Metsänpohja oli kostea aamuisen sateen jäljiltä, vaikka iltaan mennessä taivas oli kirkastunut. Kostean maan ja kylmän yön takia ohuen ja kovan alustan päällä oli hankala saada unta. Varsinkin kun molemmilla puolilla yleensä nukkui joku. Parempaa nukkumapaikka heillä ei ollut ollut sen jälkeen, kun edellisestä kylästä oli lähdetty. Dis ei muistanut paikan nimeä. Eikä hän myöskään tiennyt missä he olivat nyt. Jossakin pohjoisessa, tai niin hän ainakin luuli.

Teltan ulkopuolelta kajasti nuotion lämmin valo ja välillä joku nauroi. Nauraja saattoi olla joku hänen serkuistaan, tai veljistään. He olivat tänä iltana vartioimassa leiriä. Siksi perheen nuorimmaisen ympärillä ei ollut ketään jakamassa lämpöä. Dis nousi istumaan ja laittoi melkein puhki kuluneet saappaat jalkaansa. Hänen piti liikkua hiljaa, jotta ei herättäisi ketään. Oli kiellettyä lähteä teltasta keskellä yötä ilman kumppania, tai ainakin se oli kiellettyä hänelle. Dis katsoi ympärilleen ja nousi varovasti istumaan. Hänen vanhempansa nukkuivat muutaman askelman päässä, ja isoisä teltan kauimmaisessa nurkassa, miekka vierellään. Kuningas oli aina varautunut puolustamaan henkeään. Dis onnistui hivuttautumaan ulos teltasta uskomattoman hiljaa. Vasta ulkopuolella hän laittoi veljensä vanhan takin ylleen. Ulkona ei ollut paljonkaan kylmempi kuin teltassa. Hetken verran nuotiossa loimuava tuli sokaisi hänen silmiään. Savun tuoksu kantautui hänen nenäänsä. Silmien totuttua hämärään ja nuotion valoon, Dis näki nuotion äärellä istuvan mustalta näyttävän hahmon. Se kuului hänen veljelleen, joka oli jätetty yksin istumaan ja vartioimaan telttoja, muiden lähdettyä kierrokselle.

Dis lähestyi pahaa-aavistamatonta veljeään hiljaa takaapäin. Tämä oli melkein pudota istuimena käyttämältään puupölkyltä, kun hänen siskonsa kosketti hänen olkapäätään. "Et saa hiiviskellä tuolla tavalla! Olin kuolla säikähdykseen!" Hän sanoi kiusoittelevasti ja veti siskonsa lämpimään halaukseen. Päästyään pois veljen käsistä, Dis raahasi lähimmäisen pölkyn lähemmäksi ja istahti siihen. "Minä en saanut unta. Sitten aloin ajatella asioita ja yhtäkkiä minua ei väsyttänyt enää ollenkaan. Kuulin teidän naurunne ja mieleni alkoi tehdä ulos, tänne nuotion ääreen. Täällä on lämmin."

"Mitä sinä ajattelit? Vaivaako sinua jokin?" Frerin kysyi ja heitti lisää puuta nuotioon. Kipinät lensivät ympäriinsä ja sammuivat muutaman sekuntin kuluttua. Dis oli hetken hiljaa ja katseli liekkejä. "Tiedätkö sinä, minne me olemme menossa? Emme ole ennen vaeltaneet täällä. En muista näitä paikkoja, tai kyliä, joissa olemme käyneet." Hän huokaisi syvään ja jatkoi sitten: "Minulle ei koskaan kerrota mitään."

"Me olemme suuntaamassa vuorille päin. Isoisällä on jokin suunnitelma. En minä muuten tietäisi, mutta kuuntelin hänen ja isän keskustelua eilen salaa. Sitä ennen meidän on määrä pysähtyä jossakin kylässä ja tehdä vähän aikaa töitä, jotta saamme hankittua jotain tavaroita." Frerinillä oli paha tapa ottaa kaikista asioista aina selvää. Myös hänelle kuulumattomista. "Haluatko muuten leipää?" Hän jatkoi, kaivoi jostain palan ja antoi sen siskolleen. Dis otti sen mieluusti, kysymättä mistä se oli tullut. Hänellä oli aina nälkä. "Viimeksi kun he suunnittelivat jotain yhdessä, me päädyimme Rautavuorille ja meidät melkein jätettiin matkasta. Kuvittele, minut olisi naitettu jollekin kaukaiselle serkunhirvitykselle!" Dis naurahti, suu täynnä leipää. Naimakauppa oli ollut isän idea. Se olisi taannut hänelle turvatun tulevaisuuden. Ja isällä olisi ollut yksi huolenaihe vähemmän. Onneksi kaikki muut olivat vastustaneet sitä ja äiti oli suuttunut isälle oikein kunnolla. Olihan prinsessa vielä alaikäinen.

"Minä en olisi suostunut siihen. Olisin seurannut vaikka väkisin, karannut! Sinut minä olisin ottanut mukaan. Meillä ei ole siellä mitään." Frerin sanoi, jopa hiukan vihaisella äänellä. Sellainen hän oli. Helposti kiihtyvä. Tahtoi aina olla mukana, kun vanhin veli lähti muiden ikäistensä kanssa etsimään työtä ihmisten kylistä. Joskus Dis ja Frerin pääsivät mukaan, oppimaan.

''Niin varmasti olisit…sinulla on sellainen luonne. Uskallat tehdä mitä vain, tyhmiä ja uhkarohkeitakin asioita'', Dis sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi maata. ''Minä en uskalla. En ole yhtä rohkea kuin sinä. Olen aina saanut kuulla, että minun pitää pysyä muiden naisten lähellä. En saa lähteä teidän mukaanne metsälle, tai tehdä työtä. Minua pidetään suojassa, niin kuin lasta, vartioidaan. Totuus on se, että lapsi minussa kuoli sinä päivänä, jona me pakenimme.''

* * *

''Äiti, mikä tuo on?'' Pienen tytön ääni kysyi. Mustat hiukset roikkuivat tytön naamalla, kun tämä koetti piirtää d-kirjainta tarkoittavaa riimua paperille haparoivalla käsialalla. Olihan hän vasta seitsemän ja vasta aloittanut harjoittelun. ''Se on d. Sinun nimesi ensimmäinen kirjain. D niin kuin Dis,'' tytön äiti vastasi. ''Ja tämä on F! Ja tuossa on T! Niin kuin minun veljeni ja isä!'' Dis huudahti, onnellisena siitä, että oli tunnistanut kirjaimet.

Äiti oli juuri vastaamassa, kun hälytystorven kova ääni kaikui kivisistä seinistä ja kantautui heidän korviinsa. ''Hälytys!'' Äiti sanoi, kaappasi pienen prinsessan syliinsä ja säntäsi ulos huoneesta. Vartijat juoksivat heidän rinnallaan suureen saliin. Seuraavat hetket eivät olleet tallentuneet tytön muistiin. Valtava väkijoukko oli yhtä aikaa koettanut päästä vuoren ainoalle ovelle. Joka puolella oli huutoa ja savua. Sitten saapui tuli. Se pyyhkäisi joukon yli ja ilma täyttyi kuumasta ilmasta, savusta ja palaneiden hiusten hajusta. Osa tallaantui pedon suurten jalkojen alle ja osa joutui sen suuhun. Osa paloi. Jotkut pääsivät vahingoittumattomana ulos, mukaan lukien Dis ja hänen äitinsä, isänsä, veljensä ja isoisänsä. Taivas oli täynnä tuhkaa. Ulkona pieni tyttö, jonka hiukset olivat tuhkasta harmaat, pääsi isän syliin. Kaikki itkivät, isä huusi.

* * *

Frerin istui hiljaa, muistojen vangitsemana. Jossain kaukana rääkyi kettu. Taivas oli kirkas ja täynnä pieniä, kimmeltäviä tähtiä. ''Mutta sinä et ole menettänyt toivoa'', hän sanoi ja katsoi sisartaan.

'Enkö?' Dis ajatteli. 'Ainoa toiveeni on, että me joskus asettuisimme johonkin. Että saisin paikan, jota kutsua kodiksi. Sinne kotiin haluaisin joskus perustaa perheen. Tahtoisin tehdä työtä, vaikka en osaa lukea tai kirjoittaa. Sen taidon tahtoisin myös oppia. Vielä ei ole liian myöhäistä. Paljon en elämältä vaadi, mutta tuntuu siltä, ettei kohtalo tahdo minun haaveitani toteuttaa.'

Vähän matkan päästä pimeydestä kuului oksan rasahdus ja se sai prinsessan säpsähtämään hereille ajatuksistaan. ''Pieni toivon kipinä minussa on vielä jäljellä, mutta pian sekin sammuu'', hän sanoi

Frerin tarttui siskonsa käteen ja puristi sitä. ''Sinussa on toivoa ja sinussa on rohkeutta. Mitä ikinä itse uskoisitkaan. Näen sen sinun silmistäsi joka kerta kun katsot minua. Joka kerta kun väität äidille vastaan ja joka kerta kun saat isoisän nauramaan. Sinussa on toivoa ja se ei ikinä katoa, minä lupaan sen.'' Dis puristi yhtä lailla veljensä kättä ja päästi sitten irti. Yksi ainoa kyynel vieri hänen poskeaan pitkin, mutta veli ei sitä nähnyt.

''Hyvää yötä'', Dis sanoi, antoi suukon veljensä poskelle, hymyili ja hiipi takaisin telttaan. Asettauduttuaan takaisin makuulle, uni tuli nopeasti. Sinä yönä hän näki unta kodista.

* * *

 **AN: Kiitos jos luitte:)**


End file.
